


To The Virgins

by cam_and_dean



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, charlie calls neil babe and it makes me want to die, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cam_and_dean/pseuds/cam_and_dean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil asks how to get someone in bed, and Charlie gives him a hands-on learning experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Virgins

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to turn into something and then it turned into porn. Which is fine tbh.

Charlie’s parents were gone all summer, which was pretty damn convenient considering the fact that Neil was really loud when Charlie made him come and he was over like all the time. 

We should probably go back to the beginning.

Charlie was always picking up girls and bringing them when he and Neil hung out, and Neil was getting kind of sick of it. Not sick of the girls, per se, but sick of the fact that Charlie could get them and he couldn’t.

One morning at the start of the summer, Neil walked into Charlie’s house without knocking (as usual), and found Charlie with a boy whose face he didn’t recognize. They were in a… let’s say… compromising position. Like, really compromising. Neil walked right out before Charlie could say anything. 

Charlie called him later that day.

“Hello?” Neil answered.  
“Hey, wanna come over?” Charlie asked, as if nothing had happened earlier.  
“Depends, are you alone?”  
“Yeah,” he said, laughing lightly  
“No girls?”  
“No girls.”  
“No guys?”  
“No guys. C’mon, Neil. Get your ass over here.”  
“Fine, I’m on my way,” Neil relented before he hung up the phone. 

The bike ride from Neil’s to Charlie’s should only have taken three minutes tops, but Neil rode slowly and circled the block a few times before he finally pulled into Charlie’s empty driveway. He really needed to get the image of Charlie and his… partner… out of his head. When it didn’t work, he rode up to Charlie’s garage anyway and got off his bike. For the first time in a long time, Neil knocked before entering the Dalton’s home. 

When Charlie opened the door wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, Neil didn’t know how to feel. Clearly, he was visibly uncomfortable, because Charlie said:

“What? It’s not like you’ve never seen my bare chest before!”  
“Yeah, but I think I’ve seen enough bare body parts for today, thanks,” Neil answered, looking down at the ground. Charlie smirked.  
“Fine, I’ll go put some clothes on, wait here,” he commanded, motioning to the living room couch. 

Charlie came downstairs wearing sweats and a flimsy white tank top and Neil figured it was better than nothing, but he still couldn’t look his friend in the eyes. 

“So what, you’re a homophobe now?” Charlie asked.  
“No! I just didn’t need to see your bare ass, man. I don’t care if you’re into guys.”  
“Good.”  
“Good.”

Charlie settled down next to Neil, who was still obviously stiff and uncomfortable, sitting and staring at his hands. 

“What is it now?” Charlie asked, upset and confused by his friend’s obvious discomfort.  
“Nothing,” there was silence for a while until Neil quickly asked, “how do you get people to like…” he trailed off, then continued quietly: “have sex with you?”  
“W-what?”  
“Don’t make me ask you again.” Neil was incredibly embarrassed. Sure, he’d been thinking about it for a while, but he never thought he’d actually ask Charlie about it.  
“You want me to tell you how I get people to have sex with me.” Charlie deadpanned, unbelieving.  
“Forget it.”  
“No,” Charlie smirked. “I’m gonna teach you everything I know.” Neil raised his eyebrows in surprise (and a little bit of fear).  
“Maybe not everything,” Neil replied.  
“We’ll see.” 

Neil exhaled deeply. This is probably a big mistake, he thought. Still, ever since the beginning of summer Neil had been jealous of Charlie’s uncanny ability to get people in bed with him. He was sick of being a virgin, but he didn’t know how not to be. Above all, he was scared.

“Step one is you gotta be hot,” Charlie started, “you’ve already got that part down, so we’ll move on.” 

He moved to sit next to Neil, close enough so their knees touched. Then the flirting started.

“Tell me about your day, babe,” Charlie prodded, seeming friendly and genuine enough (well, aside from the ‘babe’ part), “I want to know everything.” Charlie was making eye contact and smiling, and if he didn’t know better, Neil would think he actually cared.  
“Well… uh…” Neil started, “I woke up and then I rode my bike to your house.”  
“Mhmm,” went Charlie by way of response, “and what happened there?” he asked with a smirk.  
“You know what happened,” Neil answered stubbornly.  
“Tell me anyway,” Charlie pushed, placing his hand on Neil’s knee, “I just want to hear your voice, darlin’.” God, it was so cheesy and gross, but despite his best effort, Neil couldn’t help but be enticed by Charlie’s flirting.  
“I-I walked in,” he covered his face with his hands as Charlie slid his hand barely an inch up Neil’s thigh and massaged lightly, squeezing and letting go, rubbing his talented fingers over Neil’s clothed skin, making him feel so comfortable with just a gentle touch. He continued: “and you were with someone… another man.” As his hand worked its way up Neil’s leg, Charlie asked:  
“Yeah? And what was I doing to him?”  
“You were,” Neil let out, “uh…”  
“If you can’t say it, you can’t do it,” Charlie said, trailing his hand back down toward Neil’s knee, backtracking on all of the progress he’d made on the way up.  
“You were touching him.”  
“Dirtier,” Charlie demanded.  
“You were having sex with him.”  
“Dirtier.”  
“You were,” Neil was breathing so hard as Charlie’s hand started moving up again, faster now than before. When that hand, that fucking hand, finally reached the sensitive spot where his thigh met his crotch, Neil whispered, “y-you were fucking him.”  
“Can’t hear you, baby,”  
“You were fucking him.” Louder.  
“That’s right, I was fucking his ass,” Charlie enunciated. He was rubbing his hand slowly against the crotch of Neil’s jeans, when Neil stood up and said:  
“Okay, you win. I can’t do this.”  
“Win? We haven’t even started playing yet!”  
“You showed me how to make someone want you.”  
“I did?”  
“Yeah, that’s what you were doing, right?”  
“It worked, though.”  
“You didn’t expect it to?”  
“Not on you, no.”  
“Well it did.”  
“You want me, then?” A long pause followed Charlie’s question. Neil didn’t really know what he wanted. All he knew was that Charlie was his best friend and he didn’t want to ruin that relationship. That, and he was really fucking hard for him.  
“We’re just friends, Charlie.”  
“I’m not asking you to marry me,” Charlie exaggerated, “I want this.”  
“It’s gonna change everything,” Neil said, sitting back down and hiding his face in his hands.  
“What’s it gonna change?” Charlie sat back next to Neil, now placing his hand over Neil’s.  
“I’m not in love with you,” Neil said, pulling his hand away.  
“I’m not in love with you either,” Charlie replied.  
“So, what? We’re just going to hook up and it’s not gonna mean anything?”  
“Why not?”  
“What if one of us meets someone? What if one of us has a chance at love and we’re just getting in each other’s way?”  
“Then let’s make a pact. The second one of us meets someone, someone we could even imagine falling in love with, we’ll call it off, okay?”  
“Deal.”  
“You wanna seal it with a kiss?”  
“You gotta teach me how,” Neil teased.  
“You’ll catch on.”

He caught on real fast. 

***

They spent their days doing practically nothing but making out on Charlie’s bed. The first time Neil even let Charlie grope him over his pants again was a week later, and even then he was reluctant. 

“Don’t you want me, baby?” Charlie asked, appearing offended that Neil didn’t want to go any further than first base.  
“Charlie-- it’s just… it’s a lot, okay?”  
“Yeah, babe, I know. Want me to hold you for a while?”  
“No… no. I want to do this. Touch me.”

Charlie pulled Neil’s zipper down slowly and helped him wiggle out of his jeans before taking his own off. Then, they slipped their shirts off, and soon their boxers were falling to the floor as well.

Neil’s breath was panicked and unsure, but Charlie ran his fingers through his hair and calmed him down. 

He pushed Neil so he was laying naked on his back, spread out for his best friend to do with him whatever he pleased. “God, you’re so beautiful,” Charlie observed, running his hands all over Neil’s torso and down his thighs. “Who knew all this time I’ve been missing out on this perfect dick.” 

Neil blushed (like… all over), and damn, if that didn’t make him ten times cuter. Charlie positioned himself between Neil’s legs and just continued touching him gently. He was trying to make Neil comfortable, but honestly he was just being a tease.

“Touch me, please, Charlie,” Neil moaned.  
“Yeah, yeah. I got you babe,” Charlie replied, running his fingers along Neil’s dick. “Fuckin’ gorgeous I swear to God.”  
“More,” he begged. Charlie relented and allowed himself to wrap his fingers tightly around the base of his friend’s dick and jerk it slowly, letting Neil adjust to the unfamiliar feeling of a hand other than his own.  
He’d never admit it to Neil, but he loved the idea of being his best friend’s first time. The first one to kiss his neck, the first to jerk him off, the first to take him into his mouth, the first to sink into his tight, virgin ass. Just the thought of him made him so excited, he just wanted to skip all the foreplay and slide his fingers right inside Neil’s hole. But he knew he couldn’t do that. No, he wanted Neil’s first time to fucking ruin him, make him come so hard he saw stars. So he took his time. 

Now Neil was begging for more than just a handjob, and Charlie was going to give him everything he wanted. He kept his hand around the base of Neil’s dick and ran his tongue slowly through the precome leaking from the tip. While moving his hand slowly from the base up the length and back again, he put the head in his mouth and allowed himself to taste what he’d been dying to taste since he kissed Neil for the first time. He slowly took more and more of it into his mouth, getting deeper with every push and pull, until the tip pressed against the back of his throat and made him gag.

Neil opened his eyes for the first time to check if Charlie was okay, and was met with a smile formed from Charlie’s pink lips, stretched and wet from being wrapped around Neil’s length. Charlie went back to work, and with more confidence, Neil ran his fingers through his hair and pulled playfully, smiling as he watched Charlie swallow him down. 

Charlie pulled back and kissed his way back up Neil’s body until their lips met once again. Neil’s dick was so hard he was trying so hard to keep from coming, but he knew Charlie wanted more, so he held himself back. 

“Hey,” Charlie said once he pulled away from the long, deep kiss.  
“Hey.”  
“We goin all the way tonight, babe?” Neil’s heartbeat sped up again at the question. When Charlie noticed, he ran his fingers down Neil’s sides and kissed his forehead, “we don’t have to. It’s up to you, Neil.”  
“I- I want to,” he nodded. Charlie smiled and reached over to his bedside table to get his tub of vaseline hidden beneath notebook and pencils and other miscellaneous shit, “why do you have that?” Neil asked.  
“I do jerk off, you know,” Charlie told him.  
“But can’t you just use spit?”  
“Sure, but you can’t use spit to fit three fingers in your ass, trust me, I’ve tried,” he winked.  
“You- you finger yourself?” Neil asked.  
“That’s news?”  
“I just thought you were more of the… you know… pitcher.”  
“I can play catcher too, babe. We can try that later. But I recall telling you I’m gonna teach you everything I know. So here’s lesson number 3,” he smirked. 

He pushed Neil’s legs further apart, and Neil held them up against his chest, letting his partner see everything he had to offer. Charlie lubed up two fingers and rubbed the vaseline against Neil’s hole before pushing his pointer in, just to the first knuckle. He took Neil’s loud moan as encouragement to press further in until his finger disappeared inside of him.

He didn’t need to look up at Neil to tell he really liked the feeling. Neil moaned so loud and desperate when he felt Charlie’s finger curl inside him. They were damn lucky that Mr. and Mrs. Dalton weren’t home, and that the neighbors were a substantial distance away, because his moan of ecstasy must’ve echoed throughout the entire estate. 

Neil cried for more and that’s exactly what Charlie gave him, sliding a second finger inside and scissoring them to stretch out Neil’s virgin-tight hole. He pulled his fingers out and Neil moaned at the loss, but he was satisfied quickly when a third lubed finger pressed inside. 

Charlie fingered him slow like that for a while, terrified of hurting him but also desperate to be inside. When Neil moaned loudly once again, he took it as a signal to take it a step further. 

With his fingers still settled in Neil’s ass, Charlie used his other hand to cover his dick with lube.

“You want my dick, baby?” Charlie taunted, “you need me in your ass?” Neil nodded, but Charlie needed a ‘yes’ to keep going. “I can’t hear you, Neil.”  
“Yes.”  
“Dirtier.”  
“Yes, baby?”  
“Dirtier.” Neil rolled his eyes at Charlie’s demand, but continued desperately:  
“Yes, fuck me Charlie! Please I need you in my ass,” he begged. Charlie was impressed; he’d never expect something like that to come out of Neil’s mouth. Neil was just full of surprises lately.  
“Well how can I say no to that?” Charlie asked. He pressed the head of his dick against Neil’s hole and began to push inside. 

Neil moaned louder than ever as Charlie thrusted until he was buried deep in his hole. He grinded his hips against Neil’s ass as he fucked in and out of him, pressing against his prostate each time. 

Charlie could tell how badly Neil needed to come, so once again he wrapped his hands around his dick and jerked him to completion. As Neil came with a loud moan, he tightened around Charlie’s dick and made him come as well. After an intense orgasm, Charlie collapsed on the bed next to Neil and they laid there together. 

“Should we talk about this?” Neil asked.  
“What’s to talk about?”  
“I’m still not in love with you,” Neil blurted out.  
“I’m still not in love with you, either,” Charlie rolled his eyes. “Was it good, though?”  
“Yeah. It was really good.”  
“Good,” Charlie said, wrapping his arm around his friend and pulling him in.  
“Are we really gonna cuddle now?” Neil laughed.  
“Just let me hold you, you prick.”  
“Charlie Dalton, always the romantic,” Neil said sarcastically. Charlie just sighed in contentment and they napped there for a while. 

***

Most days were more or less the same. Neil would go over to Charlie’s big empty house and they’d mess around for a while. And every day, in the glow of their orgasms, Neil would say the same thing:

“I’m still not in love with you.” 

One day, Charlie got sick of it. 

“I get it, Neil. You’re not in love with me. Do you have to say it every time?” Neil looked down, but didn’t reply. “Neil!” Reluctantly, Neil spoke up:  
“Say it back. You’re supposed to say it back.”  
“What’ll that do? What will that prove to you?”  
“That this isn’t going to ruin our friendship.”  
“Sex isn’t what’s going to ruin our friendship. You treating me like shit after might.”  
“I’m sorry. I’ll stop saying it. It’s just…” he trailed off.  
“Just what?”  
“The way you look at me, the things you say to me… that feels like love, okay? Every time you undress me, you tell me how beautiful I am. You run your hands over my skin and tell me I’m gorgeous. And when you touch me, when you,” he paused, unsure, “when you fuck me, you look in my eyes and you treat me like I’m the only person in the world and god damn it, that feels like being loved. And I’m sorry but that scares me.”  
“Are you telling me you love me or asking me if I love you?”  
“I’m not in love with you, Charlie.”  
“You’ve made that pretty damn clear.”  
“No. Let me finish. I’m not in love with you, Charlie. But when you look at me I feel like I’m going to melt. When you tell me I’m sexy or beautiful or gorgeous, it feels like I’m going to fall apart. And when you touch me… when you touch me I feel like I’m, I don’t know, better than I am. Worth more.”  
“You’re worth the whole damn world.”  
“See? That’s what I’m talking about! The things you say--”  
“I’m not in love with you, Neil. But I love you. You’re my best friend in the whole world and making you feel good is my favorite damn thing to do. Sue me.”  
“What happens,” Neil started, almost in tears, “what happens if we fall in love?”  
“Then you make me the happiest man on earth, and I try my damnedest to do the same. But for now, let’s just have fun, okay? Let’s be happy.”  
“Yeah, I can do that,” Neil said smiling.


End file.
